Perverso
by Kyrie HawkTem
Summary: Y es que todo en ese hombre era perverso, sus ojos verdes, sus manos, su cuerpo y sus labios. Absoluta perfección diabólica. Inteligente, apasionado y sensual. Hiruma Youichi es el nombre del hombre más perverso en la faz de la tierra. Y es única y exclusivamente mio. HiruMamo OneShot Lemmon


**Aclaro: los personajes utilizados no me pertenecen, son propiedad de sus respectivos autores. La historia es completamente mía.**

—Diálogos—

—_Pensamientos—_

_Notas importantes._

* * *

**Advertencia: el contenido de esta historia contiene situaciones y lenguaje para mayores de 18, en pocas palabras y para no hacerlo más largo, tiene lemmon explicito. **

**El que avisa no es traidor. Lee bajo tu propia responsabilidad.**

* * *

**Como ya ve venido haciendo historias atrás, el Shot será narrado por Mamori.**

**Dedicado a mis bellas pervertidas del Grupo HiruMamo FC en Facebook.**

**Sin más porque aclarar les dejo leer.**

* * *

**Perverso**

* * *

Estábamos en un hotel de cinco estrellas, un lugar lujoso. Nuestra habitación era grande, una cama estilo _King size_ con sabanas blancas que invitaban a un delicioso descanso, una pantalla plasma de más de 35 pulgadas ubicada justamente en frente de la cama, un baño con tina y ni hablar de la hermosa vista tenía hacia el horizonte oscuro lleno de estrellas, además de la agradable vista hacia la piscina en cuyo reflejo azul cristalino del agua aparecía la luna, al parecer esta debía estar aclimatada ya que el frio afuera era rudo. En fin el lugar era hermoso sin dudas, el más bello en el que haya estado. Sabia de antemano que él buscaría una forma de complacerme pero me sorprendía de que en el fondo podría ser muy detallista.

Estábamos a mediados de Febrero. Apenas unas semanas atrás se había terminado la actividad del futbol americano dando paso a las merecidas vacaciones. Viajamos a Japón de vacaciones justamente a Sapporo para estar presentes en el festival de la nieve. Más no pudimos salir a ver el primer desfile ya que estábamos exhaustos, catorce horas de vuelo eran una pesadilla, al menos para mí, le temía un tanto a las turbulencias. En fin tendríamos toda la semana.

Estaba recargada en el barandal del balcón ubicado en nuestra habitación, estaba maravillada por el bello paisaje contemplado por mis ojos. Había nieve por doquier, sobre todo niños jugando en el parque cercano al hotel construían muñecos de nieve. Me quede mucho rato ahí, Youichi había salido a comprar varias cosas, cuando regreso le escuche murmurar un _me largo a darme una ducha_ y sin más asentí sin moverme del lugar donde estaba. Una bocanada de viento frio me dio de lleno en la cara meciendo mi cabello. Ya serian casi las nueve de la noche y comenzaba a nevar de nueva cuenta.

Titirite. Perdida en el tiempo y espacio de aquel hermoso lugar.

Él seguía en el baño tomando una ducha, lo que me llevo a pensar cuanto tiempo estuve ahí afuera, en fin suspire al levantarme me asiento y lance una ultima mirada, el cielo estaba negro completamente. Agite mi cabello para quitarme los rastros de nieve en el y entré en la habitación cerrando la puerta de vidrio duro tras de mi ya en el interior agradecí que él hubiera encendido la calefacción. Saque varia ropa de mi maleta y la acomode apilada cerca de una mesita de noche. Me quite las pesadas ropas de invierno que traía encima y me puse mi pijama una blusa de tirantes holgada y unos pantalones largos color rosa pálido y me metí a la cama.

Intente acomodarme entre las sabanas blancas y frías, como no podía optar una posición cómoda quede sentada recargada en la pared finalmente. Encendí el televisor y busque entre los infinitos canales algo que llamara mi atención, al final y casi como siempre termine viendo un canal deportivo.

Escuche el agua de la regadera detenerse de golpe. Solo fue cuestión de segundos que él salió del baño, torso descubierto y una toalla cubría su parte inferior. No pude evitar sonrojarme y hundirme entre las sabanas. Su pecho estaba tan marcado por el continuo ejercicio sus brazos ahora era más grandes y musculosos ya no eran delgados como en la preparatoria, ni hablar de sus piernas que ocurría lo mismo. Ese hombre era un pecado visual, finas gotas caían libre por su cuerpo mientras que otras más se deleitaban con su rubio cabello.

_La naturaleza es generosa._

Sentía mi cara arder, no era la primera vez que lo veía así pero igual mi mente nunca se encargo a acostumbrarse a semejante paisaje que me deleitaba, y estaba segura de que mi sub consciente nunca haría la corrección. Estaba siendo poco discreta al mirarlo así ya que él lo noto. Soltó una pequeña risita y dejo caer la toalla.

Entonces mi cara estuvo al borde de explotar.

El muy maldito no llevaba _nada_ debajo, normalmente se ponía algún bóxer y después se ponía la toalla encima. Enterré mi cara en la almohada tratando de no recordar lo visto, lógicamente me fue imposible.

Lo escuche soltar una carcajada por lo bajo. Naturalmente me moleste pero no me atreví a salir de mi pequeña cueva de sabanas. Sentí su presencia cerca de mí, así que decidí lanzar solo un vistazo. Magnifica fue mi sorpresa al ver que él estaba frente a mi con su típica sonrisa torcida mirándome. Suspire, al menos ya estaba vestido. Camisa negra pegada al cuerpo y su bóxer del mismo color.

—Estas a punto de explotar maldito ángel—subió a la cama y se acomodo.

—Y de quien es la culpa grandísimo idiota—recupere mi control y le recrimine su pequeña escenita de hacia unos momentos.

Me removí en la cama al tiempo en que él se recostaba a mi lado. Le di la espalda.

— ¿Sigues molesta? —me pregunto mientras me rodeaba con su brazo girándome para verle de frente.

—Por supuesto idiota—gruñí. Sabia que su pregunta no tenia nada que ver con lo ocurrido momentos antes.

—Era una carta que tenia que arriesgar—me miro y después se sonrió—ya sabes, el que no arriesga no gana.

—Bajo que costo, quedar paralitico gracias al idiota de Ootawara—lo mire con reprobación, en si sabia que él tenia razón, pero no me gustaba que hiciera ese tipo de apuestas con el propósito de asegurarse la victoria.

—No es para tanto, maldito ángel, exageras—me apretó más a él.

Hundí mi cara en su hombro.

—Me asuste mucho—solté. Al ver que él no decía nada continúe. —No me gusta que hagas eso—me apreté más a él.

—El que no arriesga no gana—repitió. Sentí como jugaba con mi cabello y suspire.

—Trata de no volverlo a hacer—respondí con voz baja recordando el porque de mi repentino malestar.

* * *

**Flashback**

El partido había sido contra la mejor defensiva del torneo, los Gigantes de Nueva york; al cual pertenecían Ootawara, Kurita y Banba así que el nombre del equipo les caía como anillo al dedo. Al ser de la misma Conferencia el partido fue reñido ya se jugaba la final y por ende el pase para el Súper Bowl. Ootawara hizo una carga dejando un enorme hueco en la defensiva y en base a esto embistió de lleno a Hiruma que conforme al plan dio el pase al corredor antes que Ootawara le golpeara. Si mal no recuerdo fueron 3 semanas en el hospital con una contusión que afecto su espalda. Perdió oportunidad alguna de participar en el Pro Bowl en que estaba contemplado para defender a la Conferencia AFL. Y que en la final aun así con sus lesiones jugo la segunda mitad del evento más importante, solo con su presencia en el campo logro una intimidación total, _terco por naturaleza_. Todo un suceso entre comentaristas y entrenadores incluso propios jugadores quienes lo descartaban. Recuerdo sus firmes palabras aun ''_Nunca subestimen al Demonio, el que lo hace pierde y se va al mismísimo infierno'' _esa frase fue titular de cientos de periódicos, revistas y paginas virtuales deportivas durante la semana con él en la imagen de portada principal cargando el trofeo.

**Fin del Flashback**

* * *

—Kekekeke tratare—me beso en la frente.

_¿A caso tiene pensado hacerlo otra vez? … Jodido enfermo demente, no te lo permitiré._

Lo fulmine con la mirada.

Nos quedamos en silencio un par de minutos, en aquella habitación solo se escuchaban nuestras respiraciones. Se me hizo eterno, trataba de no recordar esa escena de nuevo. Me removí para mirarlo por primera otra vez desde otro ángulo, él me sonrió.

— ¿Cómo esta tu espalda? —pregunte tratando de sonreír también.

—Mejor—movió su cabeza y choco su frente contra la mía. Me perdí en su mirada.

Sentí algo frio recorrer mi espalda y titirite, él sonrió. Atrape su mano sin dejar de mirarlo y le quite el pesado y frio anillo* que llevaba en el dedo medio. Lo deje en algún lugar de la cama y rodee con mis brazos su cuello.

— ¿Que tengo que hacer para que me perdones?—me pregunto acercando más nuestros rostros.

Me mordí el labio, la forma en como me miraba era hechizante. No dije nada.

Él sonrió y me beso, tomó cuidadosamente mi rostro y besó mi boca con profunda dulzura, yo en cambio disfrute el néctar que permitía la superficialidad del beso. Tenerlo así de cerca me mareaba, su aroma me llenaba por completo los pulmones…la menta y el olor a pólvora mezclada con su loción hacían que me perdiera en algún lugar.

Retiró sus labios de los míos y soltó una risita cuando notó mi disgusto. Entonces retomo nuevamente el beso, lamio mis labios con desfachatez sonriendo cada vez que sentía como me estremecía en sus brazos, entre abrí los labios y el se adueño por completo de mi boca.

Entonces sufrí un colapso.

Mis brazos se aferraron a su espalda, mi mente divago lejos por la habitación ¡es una sensación increíble la que te hacer tener solo un beso!

Deje caer la cabeza hacia atrás cuando termino el beso, lo mire con dulzura.

— ¿Estas bien? —interrogo en un susurro, dejando su frente contra la mía.

—Estoy mareada—él rio y me sonroje.

—Olvidaste respirar maldito ángel—ambos reímos.

No podía ruborizarme. La piel ya había llegado al límite del en rojecimiento. Dejé que el pelo me cubriera el rostro color tomate. Alargó la mano hacia mí, tan despacio que creí que jamás me tocaría, quito el mechón de cabello que cubría la mejilla de mi cara y se rio de mi acalorado rostro.

—Eso me gusta—acaricio mi mejilla con suavidad—Ver tu cara tan roja casi al borde de explotar—me sonrió de lado sin dejar de acariciar mi cara.

Rodee los ojos y mi cara formo un puchero musite un débil _tonto_ antes de tomar sus labios otra vez.

Tiro de mi hasta hacerme quedar sobre de él. Emití un sonido de sorpresa ante su acción pero a fin de cuentas me deje hacer por aquel al que llamaban demonio. Lo bese con pasión desmedida, a los diecisiete años lo veía con admiración y respeto ahora a mis veintidós años era amor y deseo lo que profesaba mi mirada hacia él.

Sus manos me recorrieron la espalda con lentitud, tanteando mis reacciones que no pasaban de suspiros y leves gruñidos cada vez que él bajaba a dejar ligeros pellizcos en mis muslos. Paso un rato haciendo el mismo movimiento, subiendo y bajando con ternura y lentitud seduciéndome a tal punto en que me creí perdida ante sus caricias y el beso que ahora él dominaba. Me estremecí y exhale un jadeo involuntario cuando sus manos—al fin—se colaron debajo de mi ropa haciendo que las caricias fueran más deliciosas aun.

Titirite contra su cuerpo, sus dedos estaban fríos.

Finalmente mis manos cobraron vida, acaricie su cabello húmedo recorriendo con la yema de mis dedos su cabellera, lo sentí gruñir en el beso, sabia que le gustaba que hiciera esas cosas. Me avive a acariciar su rostro rompiendo el beso, lo mire perdiéndome en sus lagunas verdes unos segundos para después acariciar sus labios con mi dedo pulgar. Mi nariz jugo con la suya haciéndolo reír.

Guardamos silencio.

— ¿Eso basta para perdonarme? —broto su voz de sus labios levemente hinchados.

Lo mire de manera intuitiva y me sostuvo la mirada un prologado tiempo antes de esbozar una sonrisa finalmente.

—Contesta.

Rozo la comisura de mis ojos besando con lentitud subiendo hasta cerrarme los parpados y con su nariz jugar con mis pestañas. Sonreí.

—No…no lo se—mi voz broto drogada y pausada. Me avergoncé ante la debilidad que causaban en mí aquellos besos que dejaba en mi rostro.

Lo sentí moverse, dejándome debajo de su magnifico y esculpido cuerpo, sus manos me recorrieron de nueva cuenta acariciándome, quemándome la piel. Hundió su rostro en mi cuello besando y succionando cada parte de él para seguir bajando. Mi respiración se acelero, mi pecho subía y bajaba a un ritmo rápido. Lo sentí sonreír en mi cuello.

Enterré mis manos en su cabello incitándolo a continuar. Lo necesitaba, necesitaba a ese hombre pegado a mi cuerpo como un imán, él hacia que una parte muy escondida en mi despertase tomando completamente el control de mis actos, mis pensamientos…de mi cuerpo, una parte muy _primitiva y lasciva_. Era muy claro que cada roce, cada caricia y beso era una invitación para arrastrarme hacia el más profundo y oscuro de los placeres.

Tiro de mi blusa de tirantes quitándomela con ridícula facilidad. Mis manos bajaron a su espalda arrugando su camisa negra levantándola para meterse debajo. Mis dedos se deleitaron con ella, musculosa y amplia. Suspire cuando sus labios avanzaron a mi oreja mordiendo mi lóbulo y tirando con los dientes de mi pequeño arete de perla blanca.

Afuera nevaba pero adentro de esa habitación me sentía en el mismo infierno, siendo sometida por su comandante.

La sensación fue indescriptible cuando sus manos grandes de dedos largos apretaron mis senos con fuerza pero sin lastimar. Gruñí y arquee mi espalda hacia arriba después de que retirar sus manos de mis pechos y fuera bajando acariciando con sus dedos hasta mis caderas. Sus labios seguían succionando mi oreja volviéndome loca mientras yo apretaba mis dedos contra su espalda.

En un arranque de placer cuando mordió de nueva cuenta mi oreja le quite de un tirón la camisa. Me separe un poco solo para admirar, mis manos bajaron de sus espalda a su musculoso pecho, recorriendo con las yemas cada línea hasta su abdomen. Le mire por el rabillo del ojo, tenia la cabeza hundida en mi cabello y gruñía. Como pude mis piernas respondieron a mi llamado enroscándose es sus caderas. Gemí cuando se acomodo ya pude sentir en mi vientre lo mucho que le gustaba que le tocara así. La prueba de que estaba más que excitado estaba ahí restregándose contra mí.

Mi mano rozo su sexo con timidez, lo sentí apretarse más a mi y mi mano se cerro. Mordió mi labio y suspire entonces su mano atrapo la mía con tal rapidez que solté un gritillo de sorpresa. Entonces sentí que todo se nublaba cuando tomo mis labios besándolos de forma salvaje, tarde unos segundos en contestarle de igual manera, enredando mis manos en su cuello atrayéndolo hacia mi entonces sentí algo que me hizo abrir los ojos de golpe, mi sostén ya no estaba, mis pechos estaban contra el suyo provocando un mar de calor en la habitación _¿Cuándo de que él había…?_

En ese momento mi mente me abandono, en esa posición podía sentir absolutamente todo. _Era una delicia._ Mi cuerpo ardía a tal punto que creí que cada caricia y roce que él hacia en mi quedaría tatuado para siempre, me quemaba. Mi respiración, de hacho, ya era más acelerada.

Seguía besándome tomando grandes cantidades de aire por la nariz, sus manos que estaban ocupadas en mi espalda subieron hasta atrapar mis pechos descontrolados que subían y bajaban sin control. Cada caricia en ese lugar me hacia perder aun más la razón, mi cerebro se apagaba mi corazón aceleraba al mil por hora enviando señales que mi cuerpo no respondía de buena gana. Separo nuestros labios y tome una bocanada de aire que quedo ahogado en mi garganta cuando sentí su tibia lengua remplazar su mano.

No podía más, necesitaba hacerlo por más vergüenza que eso me diera. Mordí mi labio inferior hinchado por sus besos tratando de reprimir los gemidos y sollozos que salían sin mi permiso. Mas no pude mis ojos se pusieron en blanco cuando tiro de mi pantalón quitándolo con todo y bragas.

_Impaciente_

Suspire y gemí por lo alto en cantidades iguales cuando sentí su mano intrusa en intimidad rosando con suavidad jugando con sus largos dedos desesperándome por más. Lo sentí sonreír contra mi pecho cuando no pude más y grite.

Volvió a tomar mis labios y sin parar de acariciarme se quito la ultima prenda que le quedaba. Estábamos igual ahora, bajo de mis labios besando mi cuello de nueva cuenta, se detuvo en mis pechos y con su mano libre comenzó nuevamente a acariciar aquel prohibido lugar. Suspiros y gemidos ahora llenaban aun más el habiente de la habitación, cuando estuvo satisfecho siguió bajando hasta que se encontró entre mis piernas encontrándose su mano traviesa que ahora hundía un dedo en mi interior.

Solté un gemido que me hizo tener una vergüenza sin igual, mi rostro ardía aun más de lo que fuese posible y mi labio estaba hinchado por tanta presión de mis dientes en él. Mi mente se volvió más nublada, la razón y la cordura me abandonaron tomadas de la mano y sucumbí ante tal sensación de sentir un segundo dedo invasor moverse con rapidez en mi interior.

Explote.

Todo se había desvanecido a mí alrededor. Miles y miles de colores llenaron mi mente, no había dudas cada vez que él hacia eso yo tocaba el cielo.

Segundos después sentí su lengua limpiando y succionando en mi centro, mis manos recobraron fuerza para tomarlo del rostro y subirlo hasta mí.

—_No_

Suspire en su cuello, moví mi dedo trazando una línea desde su pecho hasta su amigo palpitante y lo atrape de nueva cuenta con mi mano, él soltó un gruñido y mordió mi oreja. Comencé a acariciarlo y apretarlo, sintiendo como él me abrazaba con fuerza apretándose contra mí, me gruñía. Moví mi mano más rápido entonces, lo sentí jadear contra mi oreja y justo cuando me descuide para mirarlo atrapo mi mano y me miro con sus ojos verdes casi negros nublados y entrecerrados justo igual que yo.

—_No ángel pervertido _—me sonrió y me volvió a besar, lo entendí

Relaje mi cuerpo y deje que mis manos jugaran con su salvaje cabello. La penetración fue asombrosa. Con la piel caliente y resbaladiza, nos unimos con una mínima sensación de roce o presión. Sin embargo, la presencia en mi interior era sólida e íntima, un punto fijo. Me asenté en mi punto fijo de referencia con un suave suspiro de placer.

Fue magnifico

Me sujetó más cerca y posé la frente en su cuello. De inmediato, el vaho brotó entre nosotros, resbaladizo como el agua cargada de azufre. Youichi hizo un ligero movimiento de caderas y respiré hondo para sofocar un nuevo gemido. Me sujetaba con mis manos en los hombros de él y la tensión que ejercía sobre él más abajo.

Sus manos exploraban con ternura y lentitud, un juego que a él le encantaba y que yo no me permitía dejar pasar, un ángel sucumbiendo ante la tentación producida por ese demonio. Se deslizaban hacia mis nalgas y descendían para tantear y acariciar el tieso y excitado punto de unión. Me estremecí y exhalé con un jadeo involuntario.

—Youichi —supliqué con voz ronca que retumbó en las sabanas blancas y cubiertas de sudor—Youichi por favor.

—Todavía no—Clavó las manos en mi cintura para acomodarme y retenerme. Me presionó hacia abajo hasta que gruñí. —Todavía no. Tenemos tiempo. Y quiero escucharte gemir así otra vez. Y que gimotees y solloces, aunque no quieras, porque no podrás evitarlo. Quiero hacerte suspirar, como si tu corazón estuviera a punto de romperse, y gritar de deseo y, por fin, estallar en mis brazos. Así sabré que te he dado placer.

Gemí

El torrente surgió entre mis muslos y se disparó como un dar do hacia lo hondo de mis entrañas. Me aflojé y mis manos resbala ron laxas e indefensas de los hombros de Youichi. Mi espalda se arqueó y los redondos senos resbaladizos se aplastaron contra el pecho amplio. Temblé en la oscuridad caliente y él me sostuvo aferrándose a mí, aumentando el ritmo y entonces yo me aferre a él.

_Uno…dos…tres…_y explote de nueva cuenta registrando aquellos vividos colores otra vez.

Me desplomé contra él, blanda como una almohada. No sabía —ni me importaba— qué sonidos había emitido, pero me sentía incapaz de hablar con coherencia. Hasta que él comenzó a moverse otra vez con más fuerza.

—No —protesté— Youichi, no. No puedo soportarlo otra vez—La sangre todavía palpitaba en las yemas de mis dedos y el movi miento en mi interior era una exquisita tortura.

—Puedes porque te amo—Su voz emergía amortiguada por mi cabello mojado—Y lo harás porque te deseo. Pero esta vez, lo haremos juntos.

Sujetó mis caderas con firmeza y me impulsó con la potencia en que corría en el campo de juego. Me aplasté contra él y fue a mi encuentro con fuerza brutal.

Suave como las sabanas que nos rodeaban, contenida sólo por el marco de sus manos, grité, el suave y ahogado grito de un marinero al ser succionado por las olas. Y oí su propio grito, tan indefenso como el mío. Y supe que le había dado placer porque sentí su calor, su esencia llenar mi interior.

Estaba mareada por el intenso placer que sentía, obnubilada y con la mente en blanco, incapaz de pensar y solo consiente de las sensaciones que él me había provocado, pero se sentía tan bien.

Él se dejo caer sobre mi completamente agotado sin salir de mi cuerpo del todo intentando respirar y pensar, tardo un segundo para salir de mí y dejarse caer a un lado en la cama. Me jalo hasta abrazarme con fuerza, me acomodo la cabeza en su pecho y sonreí. Aun estaba agitada, con el cuerpo pegajoso por el sudor pero completamente feliz. Nos cubrimos con las sabanas.

Podía escuchar su corazón latir con fuerza, alce mi mano y la coloque en su pecho acariciándolo. Me apretó más a él y con su mano tomo mi rostro levantándolo para que lo viera.

— ¿Y ahora? —se rio y me dio un beso en la frente.

—Te perdone cuando me besaste la primera vez—dije contra su pecho, no pude el evitar sonreír.

—Mentirosa—su mano se enredo en mi cabello y fijo su mirada en mi—dijiste que no lo sabias—pego su frente a la mía profundizando nuestras miradas.

—Eso fue por otra cosa…y a fin de cuentas terminamos haciéndolo—hundí mi cara en su hombro presa de la vergüenza.

—Y sigues mintiendo—tiro de mi cabello y proteste.

—Lo decía por tu espalda idiota—lo encare—¿Donde rayos queda tu inteligencia?

— ¿Y desde cuando eso ha importado? —musito ignorando mi pregunta.

—Eres un demonio muy perverso…

—Kekeke y tu un ángel pervertido.

_Perverso_

Y es que todo en este hombre era perverso, sus ojos verdes como una laguna, sus manos creadoras de semejantes hazañas en el campo y caricias arrebatadoras llenas de sensualidad, su cuerpo y sus labios que me hacían perderme en una oscura nebulosa. Absoluta perfección diabólica. Inteligente, apasionado y sensual. Hiruma Youichi es el nombre del hombre más perverso en la faz de la tierra y es única y exclusivamente mío.

* * *

Nota del autor:

***Es el anillo que les dan a todos los campeones de Super Bowl, esta grabado el año en que este se celebro, el número de partido (ejemplo: Super Bowl XVI) el nombre del equipo campeón y subcampeón. Este anillo se lo dan a todo el equipo incluidos técnicos y utileros. Con este hecho dejan en claro que todo el equipo es quien gana. Ese el al anillo que Mamori le quita a Hiruma.**

* * *

**Estoy roja de pies a cabeza, no es la primera vez que escribo un lemmon, pero igual la vergüenza me gana.**

**Es la primera vez que escribo tanto, casi ocho hojas y me siento orgullosa jajaja, en realidad ya debo empezar a escribir los capítulos y shots un poco más largos. **

**Como puse al inicio, esta dedicado para mis bellas pervertidas del FC Hirumamo en Facebook, Kagura Mi, Cordy, Rei-sama 18, robin-chuan, Mamori Anezaki, Mamori Uchiha, Javi-sempai Hatake Uchiha, Yuri Zetsuboukmuii, y claro a todos quienes dejan su lindo review y se dan el tiempo de leer.**

**Yiruma con Moonlight mi musa en este shot.**

**Y esta de más decir que Hiruma Youichi es nuestro demonio perverso…**

**¿Comentarios?**

**Les quiere**

_**HawkTem-chan**_


End file.
